From Dust To Dawn
by MarikIshtarRH01970
Summary: Another world no one knew about appears and some how, Sora, Riku, and Squall Leonheart all appear thre yet remember nothing of their real lives. Leon and Riku are a pair of trouble making brothers where as Sora and her sister Danica are a pair of young va
1. Default Chapter

Title: From Dusk till Dawn  
  
Series: Kingdom Hearts  
  
Rating: R  
  
Sumary: Another world no one knew about appears and some how, Sora, Riku, and Squall Leonheart all appear thre yet remember nothing of their real lives. Leon and Riku are a pair of trouble making brothers where as Sora and her sister Danica are a pair of young vampires. What will happen when vampires and criminals meet? Read now to find out.  
  
Author's Note and Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VIII. And another thing, for those who get confused easily, Sora is a girl in this fic when they are in the new world and no flames please... It's my first Hingdom Hearts fan fic and I know the charries are a bit ooc... but im not that far in the game so leave me alone!!! (I am not far due to the disk scratching not my inablility to play if you wanted to know.)  
  
--------------------  
  
MarikIshtarRH01970  
  
--------------------  
  
Protolog:  
  
Another day in the Gummi ship was passing all to slowly for our hero Sora. He stared out the windshield from the back seat, his feet up on Donald's chair. Donald was acctually really agitated at this but decided to say anything against it, not wanting to anger Sora which was happening all too often. For unknown reasons, Sora had become very moody since they had met up with Riku in Traverse Town.  
  
Suddenly, Sora started yelling at Donald to quote "Hurry the fuck up and get to the next god damned world."   
  
Goofy almost fell out of his seat at the sudden noise but the seatbelt held him to his chair. Yet, the yelling did not even vaguely startle Donald one bit. He was focusing on the dark worm hole that suddenly appeared infront of the ship. He tried to fly away from it but no matter which way he swirved, it devoured the entire ship in one instant. But then, it spit the ship out and Goofy looked around. Sora wasn't there anymore...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riku woke up to find himself locked up after another fight with Malificent. She appenently had struck him hard enough to knock him out for a few good hours. He knew it had been a while since then because the sun had set just before the arugement and it was now just about twilight as he looked at a mirror that showed what time of day at what seemed to be a digital generated image of the papou tree on the Destiny Islands.  
  
He sighed as he tugged at the chains but to no avail, was still chained to the wall. With that, he closed his eyes, awaiting the extremely long and annoying lecture that Ansem was sure to give him as soon as Malificent told him what Riku had done. She considered it a great shame to lose to Sora, a simple Keyblade Master with no extra ordinary power.  
  
Riku looked up as he heard some one enter the room, yet it wasn't Ansem, nor Malificient. It was the Anti-Sora that had led him on this path of darkness right after he got swallowed up by the darkness on the Destiny Islands. The Anti-Sora looked just like Sora if it wasn't for the entire black body like a Heartless and the golden eyes that replaced his bright blue ones, so in other words, it was just a shadow.  
  
The Anti-Sora walked over to Riku and looked at the chains and smiled. It leaned close to Riku and held the chains in it's hands highly amused. It almost seemed to laugh as a different darkneess than what had swallowed him before filled the room and consume both of the people in the room. Before it did, the Anti-Sora decided to have a little fun with what time was left, which wasn't much, as well as twist Riku's mind around as well.  
  
Riku knew that the Anti-Sora was made up of deep thoughts and emotions that the real Sora kept concealed and never told anyone, Ansem had told him this the first time he had a run in with the Anti-Sora. So what the Anti-Sora did totaly put him into a chaotic confusion as the shadow's cold, emothionless lips brushed themself upon his own right before the darkness consumed them entirely.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuffie looked over at Leon who had removed his black leather coat that he always wore, and placed it on the chair as well as his gunblade which was on the table, he layed back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, apparenly not wanting to be talked to, Yuffie left the room and headed toward the first district to talk to Cid about getting a new ship. When the door shut and she was out of the hotel, the power went out. Leon jumped up and grabed the handle of his gunblade ready to strike when he realized, there was nothing but dark.  
  
There was nothing to be seen at all. No noise either, not even from the damned clock that hung above the door to the red room. Who knows why it was there, it never worked. Then, he felt himself falling... falling into oblivion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And standing in a dark room, lit only by the embers of a raging fire that had taken place in the fireplace, a young girl, with eyes as cold blue as her heart was ice, stared into a wine glass full of a dark liquid, the contents not identiable at sight. A grin crept across her lips as she set the wine glass upon a side table. She glanced to the fire which started up into a blazing ball of fire once again.  
  
She then sat down on a 17th century victorian style chair made of black fabric the was soft, yet so very durable. Seeing that the four victoms were now ready, as chanted a few quick words and prepared a world for their arrival as well as lives and memories already set. It was just all a game to this girl. She ran a pale hand through her waist length strawberry blonde hair with a few streaks of bright indigo blue and laughed, knowing now that the four were to be sent to the world within a matter of moments.  
  
Looking over to the wine glass as it shook and her grin spread into a smile as the wine glass shattered into pieces, the liquid staining the ivory carpet a crimson where it had fell.  
  
So it begins... 


	2. World of Inari part one

Title: From Dusk to Dawn  
  
Series: Kingdom Hearts  
  
Rating: R  
  
Chapter title: World of Inari Part One  
  
Sumary: Another world no one knew about appears and some how, Sora, Riku, and Squall Leonheart all appear thre yet remember nothing of their real lives. Leon and Riku are a pair of trouble making brothers where as Sora and her sister Danica are a pair of young vampires. What will happen when vampires and criminals meet? Read now to find out.  
  
Author's Note and Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VIII. And another thing, for those who get confused easily, Sora is a girl in this fic when they are in the new world and no flames please... It's my first Kingdom Hearts fan fic and I know the charries are a bit ooc... but im not that far in the game so leave me alone!!! (I am not far due to the disk scratching not my inablility to play if you wanted to know.)  
  
--------------------  
  
MarikIshtarRH01970  
  
--------------------  
  
Leon looked over at his younger brother as he loaded up his gun. He sighed as he saw his brother was sitting there in the back seat of the jeep, he had his black boots up on the passenger side chair, his macthing pants and jacket glinted in the light, dazed out again, halfway through loading his own gun.  
  
"Riku! Wake up! It's about time to go." He looked over at the bank's back entrance. It was a simple lock, even if he was a child he could have easily picked it so it would be no problem now. He glanced at his brother again seeing that he had just finished loading his gun and put it in it's hoilster.   
  
"Common Riku, not scared are you?" Leon asked teasingly, knowing it would irritate the younger sibling.  
  
"Shut up Leon, I've been killing since I was 4, you know that... This is an easy task, I don't see why i have to come along." He ran a hand through his silver hair, not even looking up from loading his gun. The hair that mocked the color of their father, Sephroith's own hair. Riku supposed that Leon's hair looked like their mother's, but they never knew.   
  
She had died not soon after Riku was born, and Leon was too young to remember. And not having any other relatives other than their father who kept no photo or trace of his wife in the house at all, there was no way for the two of them to know. Infact, after their father had been murdered, they had even raided the entire house yet found not a single trace that a woman had ever lived there.  
  
Riku sighed at the thought of his father's death, then a grin spread across his lips at the sight of his father laying there on the floor, blood soaking the carpet, his eyes wide open and having no life in them at all.  
  
His thought were then inturupted, "Riku, Inari* to Riku." Leon was right in his face, his arm pinning Riku to his seat, "Yo, space case, wake up.. it's time to go." Leon ruffled Riku's hair before jumping out of the jeep and heading the the back of the bank stealthily, picking the lock in an instant, then motioning to Riku to follow.  
  
As he opened the door, he turned to see if Riku had started to follow and was surprised that the kid was right behind him, his right hand on the handle of the gun.  
  
"That's surprising... there's no one here, at all..."  
  
"Shut up Riku, it's a holiday, the guards are only in the front so be quiet or they'll hear us so shut your mouth and move your ass."  
  
Riku gave him one of those 'god i hate that i know you' looks and walked in and over to the safe and looked at the large combination lock and laughed. He spun the lock right, let it spin around a few times, stoped it, spun it left, and stoped it, then he twisted it once right and pulled the handle to the door and it opened just as Leon walked over.   
  
"Damn... learned stuff in jail before I busted you out no?"  
  
"Cram it Leon, you said it your self, 'Shut up', right?"  
  
"What ever... Maybe I should make as much noise as I can so you can practice your favorite hobby..." He gave Riku a devilish glare with a smirk that could kill.  
  
"What ever Leon, you know I enjoy killing and making people hurt and greive." He walked in the vault and opened his large backpack and duffle bag which had been in the backpack and started loading both of them up. Leon soon followed the suit.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leon laughed as the sped down the road with three dufflebags and two back packs full of cash. They had left just one one dollar bill in the vault and riku had left his trademark on the vault door; a heart with stiches all around and through it. it was a symbol he had known all his life and didn't know how he knew it.  
  
Riku was laying in the back seat looking up at the sky, thinking about his father's murder, trying not to burst out laughing. He had seen who had killed him. To tell the truth, he knew the person very very well, possibly better than anyone else.  
  
"Hey Leon, where we going now huh?"  
  
"To celebrate. Strife told me about a good place a few weeks back. Good thing I'm old enough to go in and nice to you or you'd be in trouble."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"Bleeding Hearts."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Inari- the world that they're on 


	3. World of Inari part 2

Title: From Dusk till Dawn  
  
Series: Kingdom Hearts  
  
Rating: R  
  
Sumary: Another world no one knew about appears and some how, Sora, Riku, and Squall Leonheart all appear thre yet remember nothing of their real lives. Leon and Riku are a pair of trouble making brothers where as Sora and her sister Kairi are a pair of young vampires. What will happen when vampires meet criminals? Read to find out.  
  
Author's Note and Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VIII. And another thing, for those who get confused easily, Sora is a girl in this fic when they are in the new world and no flames please... It's my first Hingdom Hearts fan fic and I know the charries are a bit ooc... and thank the great god ra i beat the game, my pal fixed it ^_^ and only in 31 hours of playing time. Oh and if any one knows how to beat Sephroith in the Platinum Match, please tell me. Hehe any way if this seems TOO late im sorry ive been extremely busy.  
  
--------------------  
  
MarikIshtarRH01970  
  
--------------------  
  
Looking over at her younger sister, Danica laughed a bit. She couldn't help it because today was Sora's first day working at the restraunt/bar that she also worked at, both having night shifts. The reason she was laughing was because the uniform Sora had looked a lot different from her own which was a simple black and red t-shirt, black denium bellbottoms, and a pair of matching boots. Her hair was always done up in a simple pony tail which looked odd with her strawberry blonde and indigo blue hair.  
  
Yet Sora's outfit was totaly different, like she worked some where else, but it was only an age thing. The uniforms are decided by age. Sora had to wear a white tanktop belly shirt, leather pants similar to her own, a black dog collar, and a hat. the hat was a simple white one with cat ears. The funny thing was that Sora didn't look the age she was when she wore it. Sora was only 15 but with her uniform on she looked 17 or a bit older.  
  
Sora turned to Danica after putting on her lip gloss. "Whats so funny huh?" She put her hands on her hips and stared up at her sister as Danica was a good few inches taller than she was.  
  
"Nothing Sora. Nothing at all, you just look more... mature in a way."  
  
"Pifft! I don't belive you Danica."  
  
"Do you ever?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Danica let out another laugh, grabbing the car keys, "You comming squirt?" She meesed up Sora's hair playfully but not too much and ran out the door, quickly followed by Sora.  
  
Sora hopped into the back seat of the jeep as Danica started the engine up and the sped down the road to their work, not knowing that'd they'd meet a trouble-some pair of brothers there.  
  
Sora got bored easily and turned on her head phones she kept in the back of the jeep, humming along with the wordless notes she recorded onto the disk, not knowing why. She was always full of little oddities like that, even when she was little, so says Danica.  
  
For example, when Sora was only 2 weeks old, she was looking around, eyes bright blue, and aware of everything. Their mother didn't know exactly if that what was going on so she stuck out her tounge and Sora copied her every time their mother did it.  
  
Other stuff, as Sora grew up, just facinated others. She was always aware of different stuff. And now as she walked into the reastraunt, her keen eye picked up a certain brunette, who was facing her, and silver haired, who was facing his brother away from sora, pair of boys sitting at one of the far tables, preferably known as the table of no hearts.  
  
It was reffered to that due to that it was the only part of the restraunt that was black, which from looking at their clothes, they didn't mind. Plus the other hint of that they didnt mind was that there was hardly anyone else in the place, and that was the table most customers avoided.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
the lil baby thing sound retarded? GET OVER IT! its what i used to do when i was little, blue eyes and all! 


	4. Danica's View

Title: From Dusk till Dawn  
  
Series: Kingdom Hearts  
  
Rating: R  
  
Sumary: Another world no one knew about appears and some how, Sora, Riku, and Squall Leonheart all appear thre yet remember nothing of their real lives. Leon and Riku are a pair of trouble making brothers where as Sora and her sister Kairi are a pair of young vampires. What will happen when vampires meet criminals? Read to find out.  
  
Author's Note and Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VIII. And another thing, for those who get confused easily, Sora is a girl in this fic when they are in the new world and no flames please... It's my first Hingdom Hearts fan fic and I know the charries are a bit ooc... and thank the great god ra i beat the game, my pal fixed it ^_^ and only in 31 hours of playing time. Oh and if any one knows how to beat Sephroith in the Platinum Match, please tell me. Hehe any way if this seems TOO late im sorry ive been extremely busy.  
  
--------------------  
  
MarikIshtarRH01970  
  
--------------------  
  
And whom of all people to come waltzing in that day, had to be Sora's EXTREMELY annoying neighbor, Emily. Emily was one of those girls who looks all shy and quiet in school, like a dance wall flower, that is, untill you get to know her. And the GODS could not shut her up once she started talking. Probably that's the reason Sora had a difficult time finding a job before now, everyone know that Emily could cling to Sora like a flea on a dog.  
  
Not saying that she was a dork or anything. She was actually cute in a way. Like Sora, she had big bright baby blue eyes. Her blonde hair was way long, though, no one really knows how long it is, due to the braid or other hair style she has it in constantly. Then there was the weird mystery of her skin. She spent every available hour, minute, second, etc. that she could in the sun light, and she was extremely pale. (Mind you, paler than Riku by a few shades.)  
  
Even though Sora tried to avoid Emily no matter what the costs, Kirika was like a trained animal to go home to it's master. Or in this case, her only friend. That's another thing about Emily, she has this great personality, she just needs more friends and she wouldn't be so..... so clingy. Also, Emily likes writing all these strange stories, even when they're fiction, they seem so real when she reads them aloud, especially the one about Ancient Egypt. Sora had to listen to that one first hand. Then there was the one about the train, or subway which ever, murder.  
  
Here's a taste of that one:  
  
  
  
Both fighters tumbled down the stairs to the subway station. Both men enraged at each other. The shorter of the two, finaly got to his feet and kicked the other hard in the gut. The silver haired man groaned in pain as the blonde, whom was shorter, stepped on his black, feathery wing that emitted from his right shoulder blade, the blonde's own black, leathery wing unfolded from his left shoulder.  
  
"Listen to me now," said the blonde, "one of us has to die, and it's not going to be me I tell you."  
  
The other just laughed, and managed to get up. It was a faultful move. The blonde kicked him once again in the gut, causing him to fall over and down onto the tracks where the blonde followed him and but his foot on him to keep him down and he kept silent until a slight whistle could be heard.  
  
"You hear that, that's your 10 o'clock train to hell my friend."   
  
The train got closer and the track, which the silver haired male lay trapped, shook as it got closer and closer still until the blonde jumped out of the way and onto the platform while a sickening crunch could be heard beneath the train as it rolled over the corpse.  
  
Eerie, no? Scared the living hell out of me I'll tell you that. Any way, She said it was just a dream she had that she wrote down one night, how strange that a character in this world i created would have some of the other's memories locked in a simple dream. I just laugh at the flaw, it's amusing knowing those three, Sora, Leon, and Riku, have no clue to what is going on, a great advantage to my father.  
  
In this, honestly all it is is a dream land, My name is Danica. But, in the real world where my body resides near the other three, My name is Kirika, daughter of the greatest ruler of Hollow Bastion to ever live, even if he is also the most evil.  
  
Right now i watch as my sister is pounced on by Emily, who strangely leaves after being asked once, a record. Then I watch her resume her work and heads over to the table of boys whom were once her closest friends, and maybe more.  
  
But for now, I watch them give Sora their orders, which I'll have to prepare, as i am the cook. It's funny how that keyblade master is now taking order, from none other than cold hearted criminals, well at least in this world they are. 


	5. A death Scene

Title: From Dusk till Dawn  
  
Series: Kingdom Hearts  
  
Rating: R  
  
Sumary: Another world no one knew about appears and some how, Sora, Riku, and Squall Leonheart all appear thre yet remember nothing of their real lives. Leon and Riku are a pair of trouble making brothers where as Sora and her sister Kairi are a pair of young vampires. What will happen when vampires meet criminals? Read to find out.  
  
Author's Note and Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VIII. And another thing, for those who get confused easily, Sora is a girl in this fic when they are in the new world and no flames please... It's my first Hingdom Hearts fan fic and I know the charries are a bit ooc... and thank the great god ra i beat the game, my pal fixed it ^_^ and only in 31 hours of playing time. Oh and if any one knows how to beat Sephroith in the Platinum Match, please tell me. Hehe any way if this seems TOO late im sorry ive been extremely busy.  
  
--------------------  
  
MarikIshtarRH01970  
  
--------------------  
  
* blah ** means deep thoughts, not POV thoughts  
  
I walk over to the only customers and then start taking thier order. **Why do those two seem familiar? Could it possibly be De-Ja-Vu? Or maybe it was from a dream once. The one with the silver hair kinda sounds like the description in Emily's story except he doesn't have green eyes. His are more of a sea greenish-blue. I dont know why, but i think they look like the ocean.** I shake my head and hand the order over to Danica whom also seems to be lost in thought as she heads to the kitchen to cook up what ever i wrote down as thier orders. Who knows, maybe I am crazy. I've done odd stuff in my life, considering how short it has been, espically compared to old man Wata-Nabe, damn he's old, i think Danica said he was 142 this past month. I shudder at the thought, too old for my liking.  
  
"Hmm.." I kind of space out, leaning on the counter, then snapping out of it as i hear Samoht, the guy from down the street whos like, 19, come in whistling. I think, no, I know he stares at me, the bastard. Though, just because he's a bastard doesn't stop him from being a bit attractive. He's like a movie star in real life. He has a slight tan, a bit more than mine. Then his eyes are this Violet that you can lose yourself in, perfectly complimented by his platinum blonde hair. Who knows, but i think he dyes his hair.  
  
Of course, I'm the only waitress on shift right now, why it's open at 4:30pm I have absolutely no damn clue, so of course, I have to go take Samoht's order. But what i didn't know at the moment, the brunette was pointing out the look Samoht gave me to the silver haired one.   
  
I walked over to Samoht, putting on my best fake work smile and asked him for his order, and i was 'yay' close to killing him, but i didn't want to do that, no not my, little innocent Sora whom works in a bar/restraunt. I mentaly laugh to my self, and ask him again, and yet he says the same stupid remark. He said "I think i take a piece of you."   
  
Gods, I couldnt belive what i did next. I take the knife from the waist apron, that held other peices silverware, my en and paper, and then jam the knife into his throat, then into his chest, being pretty sure i hit the heart at that point so i struck it over and over again until a feel someone's arms around my waist, pulling me away did I realize what i had done. But, I didn't really care at the moment, staring at my haniwork, fully content at it as I was pulled away. Only then did i realize my love for the color of blood, the smell of it, the warmth of it..... **WAIT! what am I thinking? I AM crazy. Oh gods pity me..**  
  
"Damn what the hell happened?" The voice echoed in my mind as I tried to clear my vision to see the two people in front of me, one of which had pulled me away.  
  
"You didn't hear what that guy said did you?"  
  
**Wait, I know that voice, who is it... damn i don't know.** Then, I think I blacked out because i don't remember anything that happened at all because the next thing I knew I was in one of the private employee rooms in the back, Danica's if I remember right because hers has a couch, and all the others have chairs. Then I heard talking. It was muffled so i got up and looked around. No one was in the room, so I figured that they were in the hallway so i went over there and opened the door very little, seeing Danica, the two customers from the table of no hearts, and a few cops.  
  
"So let me get this straight, You Miss, were in the back room and saw nothing, correct?" Danica nodded to the officer's question, "And you two saw the other customer first try to feel the waitress up and the attacked her when she tried to get away when she tried to protect herself."   
  
The brunette answered, "Yes, I can't belive someone would do something like that to someone as pretty as that girl."  
  
"And you're his brother?" The cop looked toward the silver haired one who just nodded. **don't think he's talked at all since i've seen him, his brother ordered for him... Maybe he's shy... or mute. Who knows...** 


	6. WHat's This!

Title: From Dusk till Dawn  
  
Series: Kingdom Hearts  
  
Rating: R  
  
Sumary: Another world no one knew about appears and some how, Sora, Riku, and Squall Leonheart all appear thre yet remember nothing of their real lives. Leon and Riku are a pair of trouble making brothers where as Sora and her sister Kairi are a pair of young vampires. What will happen when vampires meet criminals? Read to find out.  
  
Author's Note and Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VIII. And another thing, for those who get confused easily, Sora is a girl in this fic when they are in the new world and no flames please... It's my first Hingdom Hearts fan fic and I know the charries are a bit ooc... and thank the great god ra i beat the game, my pal fixed it and only in 31 hours of playing time. Oh and if any one knows how to beat Sephroith in the Platinum Match, please tell me. Hehe any way if this seems TOO late im sorry ive been extremely busy. And Zophir.... shut up. You are not any way concerned with my fan fic though i appreciate the comments.... I dont need your help Katsuya Shinomura.  
  
--------------------  
  
MarikIshtarRH01970  
  
--------------------  
  
"Sora... my word.. what were you thinking?" Sora ignored Danica's question and just looked at the ground. She didnt like everyone looking at her at that moment.   
  
"Sora.. ANSWER ME!" Sora jumped at the sudden noise and sighed.   
  
"Danica.. shut up.. I really dont need this." She picked at the dried blood on her hands as she then met Danica's gaze again. "Besides, you KNOW the after dark customers like that copper smell just as well as I know about them."  
  
"Shhh."   
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Leon had spoken up at those last few comments.  
  
No one answered, but minutes later after silence, Riku's cold voice cut in: "Vampires"  
  
"Aw common bro... you KNOW those things dont exist."  
  
"No, you dont know that they do, and unfortuneately, Miss Danica here is one of them.."  
  
"How dare you accuse me of being such a.. a.. horrendous creature."  
  
"I never said I accused... I know and stated the fact"  
  
Danica just laughed. "How do you figure that's a fact huh?"  
  
"Why do you deny it?"  
  
"Because it is not true."  
  
"Danica... It... it has to be... I've seen you stare at blood before.. you may not feed infront of me.. but i can tell.... And I really do not wish to become a vampire either.... though, that's why I ended up stabbing him so many times.. I loved the sight of blood, the scent, everything.." Sora said all this quietly, staring at her shoes.  
  
"See there, even you're our sis.."  
  
"DON'T EVER DARE CALL HER MY SISTER." Danica took a deep breath, "I am no way in hell related to that fag.. You see, this is a dream world my fether helped me build, maybe you've heard of him. His name's Ansem. Any way...Sora, you're a boy, a damn Keyblade mater, Riku, you're nothing but a pawn in my father's army. And Leon, well.... Riku just needed an older brother here.." She paused, and no one said a word.  
  
"I figured, if I could get both Riku and Sora asleep, I had to get Rikua sleep knowing that he cares for Sora as a lover even in the other realm he'd try to save you, The fact of the matter is I had to get Sora asleep so that someone on our side could strip him of his innosence and purity so that he'll be weaker and not able to use that silly keybalde as well as he could if he had his purity" Danica laughed.  
  
"THAT"S WHY YOU KILLED, THAT'S THE MOMENT YOU LOST YOUR PURITY"  
  
At that moment, Sora, Riku, and Leon, regained their normal memories, and didnt want to belive what they were hearing. Especially Sora.  
  
"I'm positive father enjoyed himself breaking you, now time to wake up.." Danica dissappeared and the others soon did the same, waking up into strange cylinder, liquid filled, containers. All except Sora, whom found himself in a different room, in a lot of pain. 


End file.
